I (Don't) Need A Hero
by JustATotalGayBoy
Summary: PG, held captive by a sadistic demon and his cronies? Who is this Demon? What does he have to do with Bubba and Marshall? Lingering on his realized love for Marshall, Gumball comes to terms that nobody is just going to save him. So, Gumball thinks... Why not save himself? But even power bottom Gumball 2.0 cant face impossible odds by himself. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1- Hostage Situation

-The Uncharted Bitland Islands-

The birds had a lovely view of the glorious yet gloomy mansion, surrounded by a forest of trees on the uncharted isles. Watching over the island just in case their hostage had tried to make his way out... Which was highly unlikely. The mansion was the tallest part of the island, black walls with torches set all around them. From the mansion grounds you could see the lingering eerie forest along with an in-ground pool outside. The mansion was run by a dark magic gang that was only known as the 'Lich Queens Followers' or if you're of a shortening mind, the LQF's. Only rumored of, the LQF's were a ruthless and murderous force of mages that's set goal is on reviving the Lich Queen. And unknown to anybody else, they resided here.

"All clear..." Said a black and red robed guard at the entrance of the mansion, pacing back down the front yard patio. Another guard, at the original guards side, rose an eyebrow. "Of course it's all clear the hostage is inside..." The guards un-cooperative partner snorted. The theatrical guard sighed, shaking his head. "It was for dramatic effect..." He said in his low, husky almost snake like voice. The guards kept pacing slowly about the mansion. After getting tired (or they were just lazy) they saw fit that they could just chill within a gazebo, sitting on the gazebo bench. The theatrical guard was tying his combat boot laces, as he looked over at his partner and asked, "So, who's this hostage anyways?"

"You didn't hear? It's not just any hostage... It's the Prince of the Candy Kingdom!" The cinical guard said shocked that dramatic didn't hear 'the news' that was gossiped among all the guards in the LQF's industry. Dramatics didn't get it, so he just shook his head. The cinical guard sighed, shaking his head as well.

"Anyways, what're we gonna do with him?" Dramatic asked, giggling evily as he licked his licks with his forked tounge.

-Mansion, Third Floor-

In the middle of a torch lit wide marble floored room, sat the hostage Prince Gumball, hands cuffed in the chair he sat down on. The chair was bolted to the floor, to prevent him from escaping. He grumbled, cursing himself for falling for the dark magic users attack. Just hours ago, he was baking in his kitchen, making delicious strawberry cherry berry orderves, only to be ganged up on by 6 LQF's perpertraitors and taken hostage... Now he sat here helpless.

Gumball tried braking free from his cuffs, but to no success, as they were (rather uncomfortably) tightly cuffed around his wrists and the bars of the seat. He wished he could be wearing something a wee bit more fitting for the special occasion of being a hostage. A pink pair of sweatpants, and the black band design t-shirt that was given to him as a gift from... Somebody special to him. Perhaps it was for the better of him that he looked unpresentable to the fiends. It'd save him from any weird guys who liked to toy with their hostages sexually... Dear glob. Unfortunately for Gumball, even though he'd rarely look presentable, never did he look not adorable. Gumball was a walking talking cutie, a pretty boy, absolutely adorable! It's a gift...  
It's a curse...

The Heroine that would normally be saving Gumball from a mess like this, Fionna, simply couldn't feel true love for Gumball. While his looks were delicatable, he simply wasn't 'hot' enough. He didn't have the manliness to him to win Fionnas heart. That's why Fionna longs for somebody else... Somebody much more 'masculine' than Gumball. Gumball would certainly care for not having the heart of Fionna (and that's what everybody thinks) but the fact of the matter was, he really did not care if Fionna did not love him that way... It only effected him, because he was the laughing stock ever since her 'rejection' people like to call it. He became the laughing stock of his own kingdom after he had a personal conversation with Fionna about there relationship status... Gumball only asked if Fionna had feelings for him...

Fionna had told Cake about her telling him 'No'.

Cake told Lord Monochromicorn.

And the 'absolutely humiliating news' spread from there. News he quite literally did not care for, as it was all a lie. He didn't love Fionna, not like that.

It was at this time Gumball decided to linger on his life... Who knew, he may just die here. He reflected on his life, on his decisions, his regrets... He always feared dying alone. It was his worst nightmare, dying alone... When would anybody else notice that he was gone? Would he ever see anybody again?... Like Fionna, Cake? Mochro...? Would he ever see Marshall Lee again?

He blinked twice... And shook his head. 'Why would I think of _him_?' He thought, as if he didn't know the true answer. He was captured, all alone, hopeless, and he longed for... Marshall Lee, of all people, to save him? To come in the room, brake off his cuffs, and carry him away... In his arms... "Ughck!" Gumball gasped, disgusted at his own thoughts that he had not yet come to terms with. "Why would I want somebody as so... _Vulgar_ as _him_ to save me?" He said out loud, shaking his head in confusion. Why had he thought of Marshall Lee so much lately? Maybe it was an early life crisis. He had constantly thought back to when Marshall Lee and him were _friends_. Actually close friends... What had happened to them both? Why did their friendship end? It was like an unmentioned stop sign. Like suddenly, they stopped talking, and started to simply dislike eachother... And than hate each other, almost forgetting that they were ever friends in the first place.

"Enough." He told himself. Why was he thinking of him out of all people in the first place? Why not think of his citizens, Butterscotch Butler? (The butterscotch scothish butler) or perhaps Fionna? The one who had always saved him from many of Ice Queens traps, or who offered him fun adventures to places nobody has been, at least very often... Pfft, now he knew why he didn't think about that... Everytime there was an adventure to go on _he_ always came along. Him, and his bossiness, his self entitledness, how he insists he deserves whatever, whenever he wants it. How him and Fionna click SO well, when it was him who tried so hard to evict Fionna and Cake from their own house, and than when they finally found another home to live it, he tried to steal that too?

He wondered if Fionna ever remembered how she had fought to save Marshall Lee from his mother, and after all her hard work, he simply said 'I don't wanna hang out with you anymore.' or what about when he faked his own death to her? Well, no... She was mad about that, he thought. 'But she was perfectly fine with ditching me, like they always tend to...' Gumball thought bitterly.

He came to the conclusion that Marshall acted this way on purpose, for whatever reason. Maybe to belittle Gumball, to make him feel not worth as much... Or just to have 'fun'. How wild Marshall Lee was annoyed Gumball, to the sixty'th death world and beyond. 'Then again, he was always like that.' Gumball had thought... He blinked twice. 'Wait, what?!' He thought, trying to pin down where the previous thought came from. He was always like that? Was he referring to their old friendship?

His thoughts of the Vampire King were inturupted by the sounds of heavy steps, coming from what Gumball assumed to be a staircase into the wide room he was trapped in, based on the sounds of the steps echoing louder by each step, each louder than the last. He could hear the beings legs brush against each other, it simply must've of been stairs. Glancing around, he took what he could see from the torches and gathered anything he could to tell what room this might be... Perhaps a large anteroom? Or maybe even, a ball room. The conclusion was halted by the sight of the only abnormal light in the darkness, a set of four red eyes before him, getting closer. Gumball shivered in inevitable fear, but mostly kept his calm posture. He wouldn't show fear, no, not yet.

 _"Well, hello there Prince."_ Said a deep calm voice, that kinda sounded as if two people were speaking at the same time. Gumball looked up, looking helpless. He couldn't help but shake his head, leaning forward toward the being.

"Who are you? What do you want from me...?" Gumball asked calmly, crossing one leg over the other. His patience was running, and he wanted a damn answer.

 _"You may call me master. All I want is you, Gumball."_ It said. Gumball shivered at what he had just said. 'M-m-master...?' He thought. No way in hell he was going to call this thing his master... Gumball served nobody. He was a Prince of perhaps one of the most prosperous kingdoms ever.

"...Wh-what?" Gumball asked, more than confused. He struggled against his handcuffs, as the being laughed at his squirming.

 _"You're squirming in an attempt to escape pleases me, Gumball."_ He laughed, stretching out his hand toward Gumballs face. A red sharp nailed hand tickled under Gumballs chin, in response, Gumball spat at the being. He grumbled, four red eyes narrowing. _"You know, I've always wanted a pet... I've had so many, but I never know quite how to take care of them I suppose... They always end up starving."_ He laughed. Gumball narrowed his eyes.

"Please... Pardon my language..." Gumballs angry eyes narrowed looking up at the being, as he gulped, sweat running down his forehead. "But who the fuck are you? And WHAT do you want?" Gumball said, this time more demanding than the last. The red eyed being laughed, crossing his arms. Gumball's eyes widened in realization for a second, before narrowing again. "I see... You're a demon, from the NightO'sphere... I assume you're one of the Lich Queens followers?" Gumball spat, clenching his teeth in anger. He wished he could break free, and attack his captor.

 _"Aah, why yes, I am a demon... But where I'm from doesn't really matter... And the whole Lich Queen isn't even the important part."_ He laughed, throwing his head back while doing so. His arms were red, and built too. Who was this guy? Why had he captured Gumball? What for? Gumball rose his eyebrows in confusion and frustration. 'Not the important part? It's the damn Lich Queen, destroyer of worlds!' Gumball than sighed, smiling. Fionna and Cake had already defeated the Lich Queen. He had nothing to worry about.

"You're a fool for having brought me here... There is nothing I can do for you all," Gumball laughed, unsure if he was even in any place to laugh. Whether they needed Gumball or not, they had him now. So his ass was grass. The demon guy laughed, ruffling Gumballs hair.

 _"Silly boy, it is only I that wants you... You're going to be my lover, forever and always."_ Gumballs jaw dropped. He could not believe what he had just heard.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" He gasped, eyes wide open. Who was this man, exactly? Why did he want Gumball like THAT?! What was his goal? The demon simply laughed, kneeling down into the light, face to face with Gumball. He had a sharp jaw, and brown hair falling slightly over his forehead. He kind of looked like an angsty built demon teenager to Gumball. He had four eyes, all red, a sharp nose and pursed smiling lips with fangs sticking out. He giggled evily, tickling under Gumballs chin.

 _"Nobody cared about you before... That's why you belong to me now! I'll play so many games with you Gumball. You're my property from now in."_ He said in the most cynical way possible, with a hint of flirtatiousness. Gumball simply did not react, just shook his head.

"You are insane... I don't understand..." Gumball gaped, looking up at the demon. "... People are going to look for me... They're going to find where I'm held no matter what. You can kill me or torture me, but mark my words, you will be found and brought to justice." Gumball growled, narrowing his eyes. "You bastard."

 _"Hahahahaaa! Nobody will find you, silly... Nobody cares enough for you..."_ He said, sticking to his bring-you-down tone of voice. Gumball gasped slightly, averting his eyes. 'Is that true...?' He thought, thinking over everything again... No. Fionna, Cake, Mochro or the Gumball Guardians would surely come for him! Somebody would save him... Somebody.

"N-No... Y-you're wrong, you know nothing... To you, I'm just a Prince... A being of legalistic power, having me here would instantly come to your advantadge, no matter what reason, you know that much... But you know not who cares!" Gumball snapped, bringing his face closer to the demon. He was no longer afraid of him, not in the slightest. The demon smirked, every tooth in his mouth sharp as knives.

 _"Ohh... If only you knew how much I actually knew, Bubba..."_ He said, smirking. Gumball blinked, shaking his head at him. He didn't understand. He knew not who the demon was.

"You don't know me... And I have no clue who you are, you all look the same to me, you demons." Gumball spat, shaking his head again, switching the legs he had crossed with the other, resting back against the chair he was imprisoned on. The demon narrowed his eyes hands on his sharp hips, raising his chin at Gumball slightly.

 _"Ooh... Does that count for hybrid demons, too...?"_ He asked in an almost eager, perhaps envious tone. Gumball blinked twice, and paused... His heart skipped a beat. He narrowed his eyes at the demon.

"What are you... Saying...?" Gumball asked, eyes becoming less narrow by the second. The demon shook his head, firmly grasping Gumballs pink stuble chin. Gumball whined at the grasp, eyes widening at the sudden closeness between the two of them. The demon planted a slight kiss on Gumballs forehead, before releasing him, smirking.

 _"I think you need some alone time... I'll give you a little while, I have things to do right now."_ The demon giggled, walking away.

Gumballs lips quivered, as now the demon was gone. He couldn't think straight now, all he could do is lower his head, and cry softly. Tears fell from his face, onto the floor, brushing against his legs. As he looked down, he saw his shirt... He wished he could hug it for safety, but he would have to enjoy it's tight feeling against his body. No longer denying any rivarlys mentioned before, he sobbed and cried softly, "... I want Marshy to save me..."

 **A/N: BAMMMN! Haven't given an authours note this whole chapter, until now! So guys, this is my main focus story! I'll be posting as much as possible! Trust me, you guys are gonna love this one! Poor Gumball... And who is this demon guy? Stick around often enough, you'll find out soon enough. RnR! Hope you guys like this one!**


	2. Chapter 2- Stuck In A Chair

**Hey guys, what is uuuup! I'm so happyyyyyyy! Second chapter to my personal favorite storyyyyy! Squeeee! Lol, so guys, any questions...? Don't worry Marshall Lee fans, he'll be in future chapters! Lol writing the name of Marshall Lee makes me feel like I have so much power, lol. He's a pretty ok character, but Gumball is my all time fav! w I'll be switching between point of views throughout the story, btw!**

 **Disclaimer: Pfft, I don't own nothing.**

Chapter 2- Stuck In A Chair

(Gumball's Point Of View)

My eyes fluttered open when light came through the windows. It had felt like forever since I had actually seen light, even though it was just the normal shift of the day to finally see it. I tugged against the chair bars I was cuffed in, but of course, no way I had broken out. They were just measly chair bars! Why couldn't I pull through just once?! Why must I always be so... Weak? Marshall wouldn't have any problem braking these for me... Err, I meant... Marshall Lee wouldn't have any trouble braking these, if he were me. I tried to inch my way out of this stupid particular spot in this room, but the chair was bolted. I could do quite literally nothing, and I think that was killing me more than the thought of being this demons 'pet'...

Who was that guy anyways? I know there's more than meets the eye with him. What does he want _me_ for? He constantly reminded me that nobody 'cared about me'. What makes him an exception? Not to say he does, I don't want his sympathy, but he sure tried to give off the vibe of a lover, a husband if you will... This guy is insane. Whoever he is. I wish somebody would hurry their asses here and save me! Oh no... That was rude of me. I used to be so grateful when Fionna would save me from the cray-cray Ice Queen, but it had happened so often that I just got into the habit of her saving me, so I kinda grew to be... Not quite as grateful, and more entitled...

Ya' know, maybe this silent alone time in this room was for the better. Once I finally get out of here, I would've already thought of all the flaws I have, and how to fix them! I already cracked down gratefulness with Fionna... Perhaps affection, for Cake? I always used to pet her when she'd visit, and she'd purr to it, so she obviously liked that... But than, I guess I just stopped. Cake seems to be a bit distant ever since the ridiculous rumor of me liking Fionna came out.

I really don't know who started the rumor, why, or how. It was absolutely ridiculous! _Ha!_ Just the fact that somebody said I liked a female shows just how much they know me!... Umm, as in... What I mean by that is, ugh... That I have no time to waste with suitors! (Suitors is a female term too!) I have other royal business to do... And boy, was that a lot... Is a lot, I mean...

I looked up at the higher parts of the rooms walls, closer to the ceiling. The barred windows had veins and mildew growing out of them. How vile. This mansion clearly hasn't been taken care of. Speaking of which, I wonder why they have here to do their evil doings? Well, that's a stupid question. I can tell that it's an uncharted island. Where else would they have hidden me? Nobody would look here! And it's obvious that they must have murdered whoever used to live here, and took the place over. No way they've always had this glorious place.

Who were these people, anyways? My first guess were the down low Lich Queen Followers, but after meeting that teenaged Demon boy, I second guessed it. It seems like he calls the shots around here, as there have been a couple of dark magic guys checking in on me, and than leaving. All of them have looked so grotesque... Goodness me, I think too much when I've got nothing to do. Than again, it's always like that, now that I think of it...

I was so sad last night... Why was I crying for _him_ to save me? I don't understand. Why have my feelings for Marshall been so all over the place lately, even before my capture. He's been on my mind for so long now... Maybe it's because I'm finally starting to piece things together with me and him... We used to be the best of friends... The absolute best! I remember going to his house, watching TV, making sandwhiches and just... What did we call it... What was it...? _Chilling_ together... Pfft, that was like years ago though... Although, I can finally remember it, almost like it was yesterday.

 _-Bubba and Marshy at the age of 15-_

 _At Ms. Abedeers living room sat Marshall Lee and Gumball, beside each other. Gumball was drawing in his sketchpad contently, feeling the pink fuzz on his chin. Marshall Lee was playing his axe guitar, strumming tunes that came to the top of his mind. They dressed a lot similarly back than too._

 _Marshall wore mostly black or red clothes, like white beaters or flannels or such. Marshall had much longer hair back in those days too. Gumball still wore some pink, but around Marshall, he'd wear pink or white t-shirts or skinny jeans, something that wasn't so 'Princely' and heavy. Marshall was chewing gum as he explained to Gumball, still looking at his guitar, his plan._

 _"... So Bubba, this is the scam we tell my mom to let us go to band camp." Marshall started, Gumball nodding in response._

 _"We tell her that it would be a great bonding experience." Marshall said, as Gumball nodded eagerly in return with a huge grin, fist bumping Marshall Lee._

 _"Ooh, and there are NO girls that are easily willing to get topless," Marshall Lee added, looking over at Gumball, as Gumball just chuckled, rolling his eyes._

 _"And it's a great resourceful cause to our people!" Marshall finished, as Gumball nodded with a sarcastic serious smile, looking at Marshall Lee as if saying 'really bro?' They both laughed at their plot. Gumball took a sip of Marshall Lee's mothers famous ice tea, moaning as he gulped. Marshall Lee laughed._

 _"You sound like you're blowing off some dude, dude." Marshall laughed, as Gumball blushed slightly... He didn't know how to feel about that... The idea kinda went through his mind, but he didn't think on it. Gumball laughed slightly too, in order to not seem awkward about it. Marshall looked over at Gumball, seeing he had went back to his sketchbook. "... I mean, not that... That would be a wrong thing to-"_

 _"Ooooh booooys~?" A familiar voice sang from the kitchen. In came Ms. Abedeer, hair all done up, in a purple dress, ready to go out to the club. Gumball giggled, looking over._

 _"You look stunning Heather!" Gumball giggled, as Heather made her way over to pinch a smirking and blushing Gumballs cheek. Gumball loved Ms. Abedeer. Like his own mother. At this time, Gumballs mother and father were still alive, but they weren't close to Gumball like Heather was. Heather looked at Gumball like her own child._

 _"Ohhhh Bubba, you're such a sweetie!" She giggled, kissing his cheek, before reaching over for her purse. She quickly looked back over to Marshall Lee and Gumball. "Ooh, Marshy, I just got off the phone with Mrs. Banks! And her daughter simply can't wait to go back out with you!" She giggled, with cheerleader enthusiasm._

 _Gumball couldn't help but feel a bit dissapointed at what Heather was saying. Marshall raised an eyebrow, frowning fang to fang._

 _"You mean, Ashley...? I dunno mom, we've been on and off... I think it's time I really end it with her." Marshall Lee sighed, going back to strumming chords. Heather seemed somewhat unpleased with her son._

 _"Bubba, do you agree with Marshall on this? Personally, I think Ashley is a sweet girl!" Heather said, stating her opinion. Gumball wanted to completely agree, against his own free will... But he decided to not to be biased, if that were the word to use._

 _"I have to agree Ms. Abedeer, Marshall has had his heart guts pulled by Ashley way too many times to forget about..." Gumball sighed, going back to drawing. Heather had to nod in understanding though. Marshall Lee would come home crying after breaking up with Ashley, getting into fights... The girl was a phony, and had always been after Marshall Lee's power, and looks, of course. Marshall, deciding to change the subject, elbowed Gumball slightly before clearing his throat._

 _"So, Gummy." He said, holding his pillow close, trying to look cute to his mother, as Gumball smiled ear to ear trying to play along. "What do you wanna do this summer?" Marshall giggled. Heather rolled her eyes, averting them afterwards, and hand on her hip._

"Mmmm, I dunno..." Gumball said, as if scripted.

 _"I wanna go somewhere where I can learn about culture, and learn the awesome art of-" Marshall started to go on, smiling ear to ear with his bestfriend._

 _"You're not going to a band camp." Said Heather plainly._

 _"What?!" They both gasped, both standing up in synch, arms crossed and pouty faces. "Mom, how did you know?" Marshall whined._

 _"Oh sweetie, I'm your mother! I have my ways!" Heather giggled. Marshall sighed, sitting back down, Gumball soon doing the same._

 _-Present-_

(Gumball's Point Of View Again...)

Aah yes, I remember those days better now... I remember going to his house when I wasn't too busy dealing with royal junk... Back when mother and father were still around, too. What had happened? Why couldn't I remember? Does Marshall Lee remember why? I can't pin point exactly what happened that made us stop being friends... And than growing to dispise each other. Than again, recently, we have been getting along more. It was after that day when the door master tried to steal my favorite shirt when and we all had sung our ways to get our prized possesions back, did me and him start to even slightly see eye to eye yet again...

That shirt, the same shirt I'm wearing right now... It was his before. He gave it to me so long ago... We always borrowed each others clothes back than, now that I think of it... I think I understand now... Me and Marshall Lee both age so slowly, it takes thousands of years in our equvalents. I always had thought I had gotten used to the way we aged. But perhaps the truth to it is, is that we simply can't remember things that happened 100's of years ago... We were, in human years, best friends until we were perhaps... Seventeen years old, I believe, Human age speaking... Maybe that's why... Regardless, if I can remember how great of friends we were before, surely I can remember what was so awful that happened that made us stop being friends...

"...W-was it my fault?..." I couldn't help but ask out loud... Was it? Whatever happened... Was it me? Am I the reason we hate each other now? That we despise each other, like we barely know each other? I always question why he is the way he is... Shouldn't I know? Or perhaps, remember? And out of all things, why is that the most important to me right now? Even when I fear death, I always include Marshall Lee in my thoughts... Always. It's like I've grown this common knowledge rigamarool to always include him in my scenarios, no matter what... Maybe I have that, because of the fading past before the clear present, than and now. Whatever it may be... "I'm so, so sorry... Marshall Lee..."

Suddenly, the mansion to slightly rumble... What on earth? There weren't volcanos on this island, were there? Am I going to soon be taken away by lava?! I waited minutes... Nothing... How absolutely odd. Where did that rumble come from? Perhaps it was my stomach... I was starving. Hehee, I remember Ms. Abedeers famous cookies...

AAAAAAAARRRRGHHH! STOP THIS REMINISCANT MADNESS GUMBALL! Urrrrrghhh! No matter what I think about, it's all able to be tied back to _him_. No, no, no, stop that... Why do I refer to him like that nowadays? Great, now I can't even remember THAT much... No, no wait... The way he acts... So self entitled, so 'I'm so cool, look at me, weee~' It was so childish, so annoying! How could anybody stand him? Ooooh, but the people ADORED Marshall Lee... For all different odd reasons...

Hunger is making me go crazy... When will one of those foolish guards come back in here?! They've stopped by every so often... I want some grod damn food! Urrrgh, and I'm forgetting my manners too... I wonder why I'm even actually here? Like, for serious... Who was that demon guy?! No way am I calling him master... He was so weird... I don't know him in the slightest... Wait...

Maybe I did? I can't recall anything, but if I can't remember exactly why me and Marshall are at such high odds today, perhaps I can't remember this guy... No, I always remember a voice. Always. And I didn't know his... Well, than again, he has two voices. Even still, that gives me twice the possibility of recoginizing him!... Look at me, anybody who read my thoughts could oh so easily tell what I'm doing right now...

I'm thinking about anything I can, that IS NOT Marshall Lee Abedeer...

 **RnR folks! Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter might be a little bit more... Ummm, mature, lets say. Till than~! Yaasssss, two chapters in one day!**


	3. Chapter 3- With All This Alone Time

**A/N: Wassup guyyyyyyyys! So, are you liking the story so far? Lol, I'm trying to space the times I update more! I can't update too much in just one day, I just can't. So, Gumballs not so active journey of so many possible outcomes continues! Like a game of Five nights at freddys! This chapter, ummm, how do I put this... It's a bit more T for teen for a reason, I suppose... Be warned!**

 **Disclaimer, by Gumball!: Ahem... Rando does not own me, or anybody I know for that matter. He's just a sweet boy who likes me and Marshy being together ^w^**

Chapter 3- With All This Alone Time...

(Gumball's Point Of View)

Finally, these foolish guards came in to check on me. The second they walked in, I was quick to shout my demands. "I AM ABSOLUTELY STARVED! Pretty, PRETTY please, give me some food?!" I whined, moving against my seat constantly. The shortest, grey skinned dark mage rose a cocky furry eyebrow at me. What?! I wanted some food, I'm starved! "Tell _Master_ to get me some damn food!" I cried, saying 'Master' in an almost babyish way. I was so hungry at this point. I wasn't actually hungry like THAT... I just had cravings.

"Listen here princey, we gonna' feed ya' when we feed ya' ain't no other way, no what no how!" The short one said, narrowing his eyes at me... I did not understand his accent, not one bit... Despite my circumstances, I was growing quite irritable. I rolled my eyes, looking away from the grotesque beings.

"Ayyyyye, don't be like that Princey!" A tall broad shouldered one said, walking up to me. I couldn't have given him a more puzzled look. "I like the looks of you... I'm gonna Jaxxy that I want ya' for myself." He laughed, rubbing his hands together. I gagged... What on earth?! Oh lord, no way on earth was this _guy_ going to try and have his way with me! Never thought I'd say this, but the annoying short one stopped him in his tracks.

"Ayye, stop messin' wit' da' 'ostage, or else J' will get 'rked!" I really did not understand a thing that came out of the individuals mouth... The tall one walked away, looking back and winking at me in the process. Dear god, how absolutely horrific. I couldn't how many males I had attracted in the last two days. Neither of them could have me, of course. I'd never go for any other man than-

...

...

...

... Wh...What? What the... What was I just going to say...? No... Silly me, I don't... That was a slip of the lip! I'd never... Alright, I might as well come to terms with myself. Females are wonderful creatures, gracious, kind, intuitive, they're absolutely amazing... However, sexually, I feel nothing for them. I mean, I care deeply for them, yes, and I can appreciate them very very much... But I am sexually attracted to Males.

Homosexuality is when somebody is only attracted to somebody else with the same gender. Found commonly when males grow up without mothers or fathers, especially fathers. Also more common if they have a lot of older siblings. I've done my late night, lock the doors and make sure nobody sees me, research on it. I've always known this. I've never severely lusted for a guy, but I've seen shirtless guys before, back in my High School days... And that's when my confused feelings were brought up to the table. 'Gay' people would often call me in High School, but I always had...

I remember something! Marshall Lee would always protect me from the 'haters' we would call them. They'd always try to put me down by calling me 'fag' or 'gay' but Marshall Lee would always stick up for me... Hehee, I remember once, we both fought Carman Carmell Apple Jr. when he tried to say that I blew men off for pennys on the dollar, and said Marshalls' mother was a 'THOT'. I remember grabbing at his collar with my freshly manicured nails, pulling him in closer, yelling, than he snuck me and got me against the wall. That's when Marshall stepped in with the trash can...

"...Pfffffft, AHAHAAHAAAHAAAAAAH!" I couldn't help but burst out in laughter, remembering what had happened back in the old days. I quickly hushed myself, beings as there were other people in the room... Actually, there was nobody else in the room now... Where had they gone?

Sure hoped they were making me dinner...

I looked up at the cieling... It was sunset, it had seemed... Still wondered... Who ran this place? And, yaaaawn... Why am I... Here...

-Later-

 _"Heehee, Marshall... You're stuck up for nothing, really..."_

 _"Pfft, haha, as if... I've got it all, ya' know..."_

 _"Sure... *curls up closer to Marshall*"_

 _"I'm serious! I've got girls, money, nice abs, and-"_

 _"Woah, woah, woah... You need to chill. You do_ NOT _have abs! Hahahaaa!"_

 _"What?! Stop laughing, ugh... *Blushies* Y-yeah I do!"_

 _"Oh, really? Lemme see..."  
_

 _"... Ugh..."_

 _"C'moonnnn! Don't be a poser, show me!"  
_

 _"Ugh- well..."_

 _"PROOF! PROOF! PROOF!"_

 _"O-okay, hold up, Gumbutt... *slips off shirt, revealing shirtless body*"_

 _"... *hides blushes* O-ooh... Haha, you didn't lie..."_

 _"Told you, ha! I'm hot!"_

 _"Ooh, you're hot? Hehee, good, cuz I'm pretty cold right now... *lays against Marshalls chest" Aaaaaah..."_

 _"O-ooh... *blushes*... Heheh... A-am I... Comfy?"_

 _"... *blushes* Ugh, heh... Yeah, you're comfy... Very comfortable, actually..."_

 _"Heheh, well good than... Umm, Gumbutt?"_

"Yeah, M-Marshall...?"

 _"... I'm pretty cold too..."_

 _"Pffft, I thought you were 'hot'?"_

 _"I-I am... But, not my body temperature..."_

 _"Heh, well, o-okay than... *slips off shirt, lays back against Marshall* Mmmm, well um..."  
_

 _"Wh... What, bro?"  
_

 _"Heh, ugh... This feels nice..."_

 _"... Yeah, it does..."_

 _"...Mmmmmmm~"_

"Aughhh!" I gasped, waking up, my head being whipped back against the bolted seat, hitting my head... I wanted to rub my eyes but I was trapped... It's typical at this point. I sighed, shaking the sleep out of my eyes... No matter what, I couldn't stop thinking about... Marshall Lee... The room was so hot now, and dark too. It was night time now. I sighed...

I'd love to go into a paragraph of what the room looks like, or what's going on, but sadly, there is NOTHING going on... I'm trapped... What do I do now? Nothing, there's nothing I can't do... I laid my head back, sighing. The sweat from my neck must have trailed down a lot to my shirt, because it was starting to get wet and tight against me... I sighed again, breathing out, tonight was hotter for some reason... I wanted to go back to sleep, and finish... My dream... But I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to... Wait, I do want to...

I leaned back as much as I could, spreading my legs, letting the natural action of my male genatalia take place. An erection, at the thoughts of Marshall Lee. I wasn't going to word it in anyway to PLEASE somebody who was reading, good lord no! Why would I?! That is what was going on though. I longed for Marshall, so much... The man I once was best of friends with, evidently, and now hate so much, but want so badly... To hold me in his arms, to carress me and cuddle me, I wanna feel all over his built sweaty, sweaty chest and-

Stop this Gumball, stop this. I let out another breath of air. I had to stop thinking of Marshall Lee like this... But, than again, nobody was here... Nobody would know that I... But, I would know... But was that so wrong?... Would I regret it...? No, I wouldn't... I won't... Yes, I long for Marshall Lee, I long for his love... I thought back to what that demon guy earlier said... And I closed my eyes.

 _I bent on my knees, hands on the floor, looking up at Marshall Lee towering over me. He looked down at me, smirking. It looked evil, but not PURE evil. Joking evil, but the smirk gave me comfort... A feeling of love, even._

 _"You're gonna be my pet, Gumball." Marshall giggled, tightening the leash around my neck. "I'm gonna take such good care of you, too." He whispered in my ear, tickling under my chin. I giggled at his touch._

 _"I'm your bitch, master. I belong to you, forever and ever..." I purred to him, reaching up to his pant line. I shivered at the realistic imagining of me and him. Distant in the background, I could hear..._

 _'And It's Just, Like, Honey~  
When Your Love, Comes, Over Me~  
Oh Baby I've Got a Dependency~  
Only Stronger For Another Taste Of Your Honey~'_

 _A song of bliss. I couldn't find a thing wrong with what was going on right now. Sure, it was a form of submission to my dominant lover, but I was content, he was content, the surroundings were bright and happy, and I felt so nice... So, so... I can't even explain how I felt at his feet. I wanted to take off Marshall's pants, and blow him, for not even 'pennys on the dollar'._

 _Instead, a surprise to my own imagination, Marshall pushed me against the wall, firm, yet still kind and gentle. He went down, to lick down my chest, all the way to my waist. I could feel all of me, becoming wet._

 _'So Honey water washes over me,  
And sugar once tasted so sweet~'_

 _I loved the feeling... My hips started bucking, and with my eyes closed, I could feel everything down their wet. Probably because of Marshall, claiming his territory with his tounge... Territory he rightfully owned... I moaned at the feeling, and said aloud,_

"Oh Marshy..." I moaned, my head all the way back, eyes closed, moaning and bucking, as suddenly the inner sides of my legs had gotten wet in my sweat pants... Oh dear god... What have I DONE?! NOOOO! I DID IT!... AND I REGRETED IIIIIT! Great. Now I was covered in sweat, and I came in my pants. Perfect. And what's worse? It was to a dream of Marshall Lee... With Mariah Candy playing in the background...

And it was so blissful...

That would be the perfect time to end a chapter, in my opinion, except, more happened... The Mansion shook... Again! Just like last time, but longer. I was less worried, because for some odd reason, I had somewhat expected it... Why was that? I don't understand... "...Ugh...?"

I had heard footsteps leading into room... They were from the stairs. Oh no... Just like last night, I thought... I got the feeling that demon guy was coming... I looked at the windows. Just like last night, except it was slightly lighter outside. Was it just me, had I gotten more used to the dark, perhaps? I looked forward, seeing him more clearly.

He was tall, taller than me if I were to stand. He had, as I brought up before, short spikey brown hair, four red eyes, a rather built looking chest, but still the guy was thin. He walked up to me, looking down at my pants. Glob, how embarassing.

 _"Goodness, what? You couldn't wait to see me again, so you started without me, huh?"_ He laughed conceitedly. He should not be flattering himself like that.

"I was cumming to the thought of Marshall Lee." I said blankly... I blinked twice. Did I just really confess that?! What was wrong with me?! Why would I have said that! Well, actually, I was quite proud of myself for having said it, to be honest. I looked up at him... Uh oh. He did NOT look happy to hear that. He narrowed his four eyes at me, and I shivered. He walked up, and gripped my chin. "Aghh!"

 _"It should only be ME you think of when you do that! Got it?!"_ He shouted, and I shook my chin out of his grasp. In return, he grasped my hair. At this, I turned toward him, angerily narrowing my eyes.

"Is there something you need?!" I snapped, growling at him. I wasn't putting up with this bullshit anymore. I deserved more than this. I haven't even been fed in two days, I don't even know why I'm HERE. So I wasn't going to keep my manners for these fools, not for a second.

 _"... Well, actually Prince... Is their something_ YOU _need, perhaps?"_ He asked kindly, raising an eyebrow. I stared at him for a few seconds, before nodding at him, angry as can be.

"I would like something to drink, actually." For suddenly, my thirst had over thrown my hunger as of now. I feel as if it may have been the dream. He smiled contently, nodding. He giggled,

 _"Aah, so you're thirsty, huh? I've got something that'll quench you thirst."_ I was about to interject at his rude comment, but I was taken by surprise when he grasped the back of my head, bringing my face up to his pants'd crotch. Thank glob he wore pants, but regardless, his erect penis almost bled through his pants like a pen on thin paper. I gagged, but only silently. I didn't want to anger him, and he made that clear. _"You can suckle on your masters_ DICK _until I cum, and than you won't be thirsty, how's that sound?"_

I simply swallowed the spit that had building in my mouth that I originally intended to spit in his face. I whimpered once, silently begging to be let go... Please, just let me go home.

 _"Aww, don't be upset my love... I'll talk good care of you, don't you worry... I've gotta do this for a reason, don't you know?"_ He giggled... He fucking giggled. _Giggled_. At my dismay? This man was a cruel evil bastard... I looked up, silently pleading...

"...Please, let me go... I'll give you whatever you want, please, just let me go, I have so much money, I'll never tell anybody..." I pleaded, letting one tear... Only one tear fall from my eye. I looked up... Only to see him smiling ear to ear at me.

 _"Ooh Gumball, of course you won't tell anybody... And also..."_ Then he grabbed the neck of my shirt, I winced. _"... Why would I let you go, when you're exactly all I want..."_ He laughed, tearing off Marshalls shirt from my head! He held it in front of me, and carelessly threw it aside! I looked at it lying on the floor. Phew, it wasn't stretched or ripped. I looked back at my kidnapper, and closed my eyes. He felt up against my shirtless body, I winced at his touch, shutting my eyes.

 _"Open your damn eyes..."_ He demanded. I shivered, as I opened my eyes slowly at him. _"I don't like you closing your eyes... I want you to know it's ME you should love..."_ What in the hell is he talking about? As far as I knew, he must've like the little slight skinny boy six pack I had going on, so he captured me... Ridiculous as it is, I grew to be, whatever term is the opposite of modest, enough to come to the obvious conclusion.

Pushing all thoughts aside, I looked up at him pleadingly, pushing back any urge to get smart with him. "... It's cold... May I please have my shirt back?" I said, blinking twice, my eyes watering. I just wanted to wear the one thing that made me actually feel safe.

 _"... I think my cute lil twink can go a bit longer shirtless... My men will be able to see how cute you are, and get jealous!"_ He, of course, laughed, his wretched laugh. He has reduced me to homosexual stereotype titles. If I were to ever like hearing that term, it wasn't from him... I hated it from him. I lowered my head, looking down at the floor, hopelessly.

 _"... Well, hmmm... Tonight didn't go as well as I wanted... Perhaps tomorrow night will be better, my love."_ Finally, he had walked away contently. He stepped down the stairs, out of my sight... Finally, thank god.

I looked around me, at myself. Shirtless, covered in sweat, seamen dried in my sweatpants, and my one comfort, my only security was Marshall Lees shirt... On the floor, several feet away from me... I looked down, crying again... I couldn't help but cry. I wanted out of here... I wanted out so badly. Fionna, Cake, Marshall Lee, anybody, please save me...

"... Marshy..." I silently sobbed, tears streaming from my eyes... I needed out of here.

 **A/N: Daaaaaaaammmmmn! This chapter was a bit hotter than the other two, lol! Well, there's more where that came from! Lol, three chapters within 24 hours. I'm proud of myself! RnR! PM me if you really like it, give me ideas, give me requests, whatever works!**


	4. Chapter 4- Walking The Line

**A/N: HAAAAAAAY guys! This is my fav story of mine! Lol, I've hardly updated 'We Belong Together' compared to this, because I'm so into this one. It's a more serious mood, while WBT is more... Silly, more drama and more... It gives the crowd the words more, if you see what I'm saying. This however, it's more professional like, I suppose.**

 **Disclaimer, by My Demon Oc Antagonist Guy: Rando does not own Adventure Time or any of the characters... Just me! Mwahahahahaaaaaaa~!**

Chapter 4- Walking The Line...

(Gumball's Point Of View)

My eyes fluttered open at the familiar feeling of sunlight on my eyes. I looked up to see shining light through the barred windows of my room, this ball room (or anter room, I still haven't confirmed which yet) that I was trapped in. I sighed, looking over at Marshall Lee's shirt. 'Get it together Gumball, start focusing on how you're going to escape' I thought, but reality hit me. There was no escaping... There simply wasn't, I was trapped here. Maybe they'd finally give me food and water today? Or were they planning on starving me... I didn't know. I was pist off enough that I was trapped here in the first place. I'd kill for a shower. Glob, please, just one shower.

I looked up at hearing steps up to my glorious room of mine, with mildew stained ceilings. Figured, it was the two guards. Dirty Shorty and Flirty Tally, I named them. Flirty walked up first, eager to see may, just like the last two days. I sighed, averting my eyes. Thank glob for my sweaty and uncleansy appearance, so I looked less delectable to Flirty as possible. I tilted my head to show I did NOT want to look at them. Trying to irk them was my only form of entertainment. It worked well for Dirty. Demon guy was annoyed too, but he became scary when I irritated him. Flirty was the relentless one, who still tried even after my smart remarks. As expected, he stepped up.

"What's up Princey, shirtless today?" He giggled, blushing, biting his long nail. I plastered a slight smile, before rolling my eyes and looking away.

"I did it for you, to show you how _hungry_ and _thirsty_ I am..." I said, not sounding the least bit convincing. Flirtys mouth watered, as he rubbed his hands together.

"Aye' nah! Ya' ain't gettin' 'im 'othin ta eat or 'ink! NOTIN! J' don't want us feedin' 'im!" The complex accented Dirty said. Basically, I wanted Dirty to die first. Flirty and Demon guy may have harassed me so, but Dirty was clearly the one keeping them from feeding me, dong glom it!

"Please, I'm so thirsty... Just something, anything to drink?" I begged, gulping my own saliva. Flirty frowned, rubbing the back of his head. Shorty stood up, calling over to Flirty,

"Aye, Rolph, stay here and watch 'a princey boy! I'm getti' me a milkin!" Dirty said, laughing as we walked downstairs. I still, had no clue what he was talking about. But, it was just me and Flirty now...

For a few minutes, Flirty sat on a bench, against the wall. Or, 'Rolph' his actual name was... I decided to try and play things to my advantadge. "...Hey, Rolphie?" I asked, in my cutest voice I could make. He looked up, his big eyes blinking twice. He looked as if he were shocked I was talking to him.

"O-oh... Y-yeah, Princey?" He quivered, stepping up from the bench. I batted my lashes at him, tucking in my chin.

"I'm so thirsty Rolphie, please... Some water, pretty please?" I pleaded, bringing my face closer to him. He blinked, like I was speaking some other language he'd never heard. He gulped, sweat dropping from his slightly big forehead.

"U-uuugh... I-I'm not supposed to, Princey, ugh... The boss wouldn't want me to." Why? Why does the demon not want me to drink? "He's, ugh... Saving a drink for you tonight, I think..." He continued, sounding somewhat dissapointed. That didn't sound promising. In fact, that sounded perverse. I whined, forcing tears to fall from my eyes.

"B-but, I'm thirsty nowwww..." I sobbed, looking away. He was literally drooling over me! Who knew I could have such a power over somebody soley on how I look? He giggled childishly, twidling his fingys.

"Hehehee, okay Princey, but don't tell anybody!" He giggled, quickly walking off. Thank GLOB! I've been so thirsty! And it looks like I can manipulate Flirty to do things for me... I wonder if he would tell me anything I wanted to know? I'd just have to see, but I'd have to keep playing this sexualized innocent 'Princey' character for awhile. Who knows, I might just convince him to break me out of this damn seat.

Soon enough, he came back with a nice glass of ice water. Oh glob, it looked glorious! Absolutely thirst quenching! I yearned for that damn glass of water. I crossed my legs, giggling sweetly for my servant. "Thank you Rolphie!" I giggled, batting my lashes. He blushed, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, giggling too.

"Ughhhh, hehehe... Anything for princey!" He said, bringing the glass up to my mouth. He lifted the glass slightly so I could drink from it with ease... Mmmm, oh grod, the amazing taste of this fresh water had made me feel so much better about my whole situation. After it was all gone, I made a loud gulp, and looked back at the putty that was in my hands.

"Thank you Rolphie, you're soooo sweet." I giggled, batting my eyelashes. "I wish I could _hug_ you!" I laughed, hinting at him possibly un cuffing me... His eyes lit up at the idea! Nope. He just hugged me, in response. He smelt of sweat... And not the good kind that rested on the skin of attractive males... Like Marshall Lee... Whenever he sweat, I just wanted to feel all over his sweaty body...

"Wow, you... You must be really happy that I'm here, hehee, Princey!" Rolph giggled, blushing, averting his eyes from me. I looked down... Glob darn it! Whenever I think of Marshall Lee, every single time. Note to self, never think of Marshall when others are around... They'd get the wrong idea, case and point.

"Ummm... Ooh, yes Rolphie! I wish we coul-" My convincing statements of wanting this 'Rolphie' guy ended when unamed Dirty stepped back in, smiling pleasantly.

"Ayyyye, Rolp' ya' 'adn't moved from tha' spot!" He shouted from across the room. I cringed having to hear his shriek. Rolph cringed, going back to the bench with a look of shame. Poor guy.

Pfft, was I just feeling bad for him? That's a laugh. All of these people are responsible for holding me here captive, and I swear they'll pay... If I ever make my way out of here.

-Minutes Later-

Flirty and Dirty were playing a card game, as I had nothing to do but sit in my sit, resting in cum stained sweat pants, shirtless... I mean, it was kinda interesting to watch where the sweat drops on my body go, but that got boring quick. I looked up, eager for some communication.

"... So, who is what's this boss guys name, anyways?" I asked aloud, raising an eyebrow.

"Ooh, hahaa, you mean _Jacx_?" Said Flirty, Dirty responding with a smake to the back of the head. What..? What was that for? Regardless of me knowing his name or not, it really didn't matter. And Jacx? Sounded... No... I couldn't have sounded familiar, could it? There's no way it could have... No, it didn't. The demon was still a stranger to me... A boundariless stranger at that.

"Shu' up ya moron!" Shorty shouted at Tally. I grumbelled a bit.

"Why... Does it matter if I know?" I simply had to know the reason. Shorty shook his head, going 'Shhh'. Rude! In the midst of their bickering, I decided to lay back. I was tired, so some sleep would do me some good... It'd keep me away from these fools. Wish I had a bed to lay on... To cuddle on... With Marshall Lee...

* * *

 _"I like being like this, Marshy! *giggles*"_

 _"Heheh... You can stay like that *blushes* as much as you want Gumwad..."_

 _"Heehee! *feels Marshalls abs* You... Really are hot, Marshy..."_

 _"B-Bro... I like it when... You feel me like that..."_

 _"O-oh... Y-you do? Heh, I wish you'd of told me before... I would've cuddled with you like this before..."_

 _"...C-Cuddled with me?"_

 _"I mean... Ummm... Yeah..."_

 _"Oh, heheh, yeah, that makes sense... Bros always cuddle."_

 _"... *looks up* They do...?"_

 _"Heheh, yeah... Of course they do... We're doing it, aren't we?"_

 _"Heh, oh, yeah... I guess we are... So, we're still frie-friends?"_

 _"...Ugh, yeah... Why wouldn't we be?"_

 _"Heh, you're right... *feels Marshalls bodys*"_

 _"Aaaaaaaah... *gets erection*"_

 _"... Hmmm? *looks down* Umm, Marshall?"_

 _"Y-yeah... Bro?"_

 _"Your, umm..."_

 _"*looks down* Oh, ummm... Heh, it just... Does that sometimes, seriously! Heh, heh..."_

 _"... Heh, that's funny. *finally places crotch against Marshall Lee* mine does too!"_

 _"... This is... Really cool to do, Gumwad."_

 _"... Lets go under the covers, Marshy..."_

 _"Heh, sure thing Gumwad... By the way..."_

 _"Yeah...?"_

 _"You've been calling me... 'Marshy' for awhile now... Why is that?"_

 _"Oh... You don't like it...?"_

 _"N-no! Actually... I love it..."_

 _"Oh... Okay, than... *snuggles closer* I'll call you Marshy from now on! *giggles*..."_

 _"...Hey, Gumwad?"_

 _"Heh, yeah Marshy?"_

 _"... Can I call you Gummy?"_

 _"... Sure, Marshy... We can both call each other secret names... Nobody else will have to know, heh!"_

 _"Heheh, yeah! Like it's our secret..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"... Marshall...?"_

 _"...Yeah, Gummy?"_

 _"... No matter what happens, no matter what we do... Will we always be best friends?"_

 _"Of course Gummy... Forever..."_

 _"... Thank you..."_

 **I know it's weird, but I totally cried while writing that dream part. What are those dreams all about? And we learn the name of our antagonist! Jacx! Pretty typical a name, if you ask me... Stay tuned! RnR! And if you havent already, check out my more dramatic fic, We Belong Together! Rando, out!**


	5. Chapter 5- Shoot Me Down

**A/N: What's up guys? Lol, Chapter 5... It's a very... Prosperous chapter! Well, not really this one. It's a bit shorter than the other chapters, kind of like the last chapter. Hopefully not, teehee! I gots to start working on WBT again, but I've been so in love with this story of mine!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nada~!**

Chapter 5- Shoot Me Down...

(Gumball's Point Of View)

With a loud gasp, I had awoken from my heavenly dream... But I didn't yet open my eyes. Gulping, I thought back over my dream, thinking over every second so that I could remember it clearly later when 'Jacx' came around. So that even though I may have been toyed with, at least I could think about Marshall, to cushion the blow... I exhaled deeply, hoping that when I opened my eyes, I'd be in my bed, in my bedroom, sighing, knowing that I'd have to go off to do my morning Royal duties in just a minute. Fionna might visit and pull me into one of her little 'adventures' and I could have fun, distracting myself from my obligations, taking away my inabitions...

At that moment, I realized how grateful I should be for my life before. Even though I may have had an over bearing responsibility as Prince, I most certainly had fun. With Fionna, with Cake, even with Ice Queen, and especially with Marshall Lee. Oh grod, how I wish I could go back in time and change whatever caused me and Marshall Lee to stop being friends... I wish I could remember better, even. It was so long ago, I think when I first met him, the castle was still being built. It was quite a throwback. I just tried to think back on my dream.

The silly fantasy, seeing me and Marshall young, clearly confused with ourselves. The feeling of his skin lingered on my fingers, almost like it had actually happened... Almost in a reminiscant form... _Wait_...

What if these dreams I'm having are actually memories? Real happening events that've happened with me and Marshall Lee long long ago?! There was no way... Surely I'd remember such activity clearly... Or perhaps, it was something I had wanted to forget? I wanted to think of this clearly.

Was he perhaps too embarrassed to tell me, or anybody that he liked males as well? There was no way. Marshall tended to not care what other teens in school thought of him. Heather was such an open minded accepting mother, there was no way she had an issue with it... Was he worried what my parents would think? My parents had not even liked Marshall Lee in the first place, he was a bad influence on me... Marshall loved to gloat about that. But if they had found out that he was attracted to the male anatomy, than they certainly would have kicked him to the curb... Not that I would've let them.

My parent's were not close-minded, per-say. They just tended to 'stick to tradition'. Men shall lay with Women. I had no objections. However if I had learned I was homosexual when they were around, and told them, I can only imagine what there reaction would have been. Maybe I wasn't as homo as I am now, back than... But than again, if that's the case, the idea of my dreams being my memories is non-void. Clearly, this is something I've dealt with since I was little. Maybe I only 'thought' I had never thought sexually of another male, because I had forgotten ever feeling it.

Maybe it was as if... It was just Marshall Lee..? Only recently had I fully realized I was Homo, after the proper research. I think I had realized, after looking at Marshall Lee today... And longing for him.

Oh glob, how pathetic. I had built a disgust for the boy, and yet I was still attracted to him all along, yet I couldn't even remember the relationship we _may_ have had before. Why did it work that way? Why wouldn't I just confess to myself I loved him, or at least had a hopeless crush on him? Maybe because I had so much to build a hatred for him, and him me... Why did it have to happen in the first place?

I guess the best way I could put this to myself is in chronological order...

Me and Marshall Lee became best friends hundreds of years ago, being the bestest of friends, nobody could tear us apart.

Eventually, our friendship turned into something a little bit more, experimental, lets say... How long had things been like that?

Than, something had to of happened to tear us apart.

After that, me and him never spoke again. And through the years, it was as if we had forgotten what we were ever before, and we trained ourselves to basically hate each other. We both wanted to forget, maybe. But I know myself... There's something that I may not have known in order to not remember it at this very second.

Was it me that did something? Or was it him? It couldn't have been him... Why would he try so hard to push me away now? When I had invited him to the Biannual Gumball Ball the other year, he showed up... But said nothing. I'm quite sure I was pist about _that_. Perhaps without being his best friend anymore, I had allowed myself to finally be annoyed at his childish antics. I always knew how he was, and normally laughed at the things he had done to piss other people off... I guess I was nailed on that list, I suppose. Welp, his methods sure work.

He pulled those damn faces with Fionna... Always flirting on her... They were just the power couple, weren't they? She was so naive. He had bossed her around so much, she just became pilant to his commands, became his pet... That pist me off even more. The fact that her and Marshall Lee even hung out. It was obvious he had FEELINGS for the girl! I mean, he went to Lumpy Space Princes _stupid_ party with her, and decided to ditch me... Why else would he do that? Duh. To show me Fionna was his, and I could never be happy in love... Again, perhaps. Not that I even liked the girl, she was a girl after all, but it was humiliating to be subjected to the petty love triangle... Love triangle I let myself be in, having feelings for Marshall Lee...

But I tried my best to avoid him, sometimes it was HIM who came to me for help! The nerve! Although, I never thought of it like that... I thought of it like he was a stranger. How much had I willingly forgotten about us? Or perhaps, deep down, I had remembered it all, and dreamed of having it all back. I wanted Marshall Lee back, because I wanted to pick up where we left off... Maybe...? But clearly, he did not... Maybe _he_ remembered it all... Maybe he despised me for real, that I had pushed him to do stuff like that with me, and he didn't want that...?

I exhaled deeply, clenching my eyes closed one last time, before slowly opening them.

What t _h_ e...? I was no longer trapped in the seat... I was so _mewh_ ere else... The white faded, and I was in a _bre_ ezy g _re_ e _n_ fi _e_ ld. The grass blew with the wind, shi _mme_ ring in the suns _li_ ght. I lo _o_ ked up. The _sky_ was white and blue, pe _rha_ ps the b _rig_ htest I've e _ve_ r s _e_ en it... I l _ook_ ed up front, to _s_ ee Marshall Lee standing there, staring off into the _ho_ rizon.

Oh _m_ y glod, it w _as_ Marshy... Tears _fell_ from my eyes, as I ran to _war_ d him, yelling, "Marshy, I m _iss_ ed you!" I cried, as he turned to me, smirking, blushing even. He l _o_ oked absolutely captivating. I could sit and stare at him for s _eve_ ral eternity's. He giggled, walking up toward me. What _wa_ s he doing? Whatever it looked like, I loved it.

"Missed you too Gummy~!" He said flirtily, but l _aughe_ d right afterwards. His laugh... It was l _ik_ e a song on the r _ad_ io that plays, that you tell your friends is an _noyi_ ng and you _can_ 't stand it... But when you're alone, you play it on re _pea_ t almost always. I laughed, jum _pi_ ng with my arms outst _retch_ ed to hold him in them. He c _au_ ght me... Sort of. I'd fallen over top of him, as we both landed on the grass gently. We rolled around in bl _is_ s, him over top of me. I g _rinn_ ed, sneakily thro _win_ g him over so that I w _as_ on top of him.

"Hahaha, alright Gummy, you wi-" He b _ega_ n, but halted. I looked d _ow_ n at him with lo _ngin_ g eyes. His unb _utto_ ned flannel slipped off from his c _hest_ slightly. I slowly bl _urr_ ed off, as I t _o_ ok _of_ f his flannel for him. He t _ol_ d me without words to do it. I moaned at the feeling of h _i_ s chest.

"... Gummy, I lo _ve_ you..." He said, e _ye_ s staring lon _gi_ n _gl_ y into mine. I began to sp _ea_ k- but a question had formed into my head.

"... M _ars_ hall... H _ow_ are you _in_ t _h_ e s _u_ n r _igh_ t no _w_?"

* * *

I shook my head, my vision, or... Partly a dream, it is. I've been having them so often! I've been so hot, perhaps a mirage? I don't even know... But I wasn't asleep when that had happened. I sighed, opening my eyes. Of course. Still in this glob forsaken room. I sighed, wishing I could go back to sleep, or imagine hard, or whatever worked... Why was I doing this now, anyways?

I suppose I've never masturbated before... And what from I've researched, it's a needed thing to do as well! But why now, of all times, was I so willing to...? Perhaps it was all the alone time... What is wrong with me. I sighed, looking over at Marshys shirt... I wanted to wear it again, so badly... It was comforting, it made me feel safe, like Marshall was going to come for me... It was a turn on. I don't know how, but I managed to come to just wearing it! I don't know why my body worked so weirdly.

I looked up at the milder ceiling I have grown to love the most out of this room. It was night. I'd be expecting to see 'Jacx' soon... Pfft, _Jacx_. What kind of name was that? It sounded like a poor attempt at an evil villians name... Pfft, maybe it was. Who even was the guy? Suddenly, I had realized just how much I had to go to the bathroom. I had to urinate like a hose that has been folded in the middle, just waiting to outburst when the child finally unfolds it... If that makes sense.

Great. I was doomed to peeing myself. Who knows, maybe it would wash off the dried up sperm... Good lord, I was filthy. Hopefully none of the 'men' took off my pants. I'd be so humiliated for them to see that I, in fact, wear females underwear... What? I can't help myself, they suit me the best! And they feel the most comfortable!

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. It was Jacx... Yep, called it. The Demon giggled eagerly, jumping and clapping at the sight of me.

 _"I've missed my Gumball!"_ He giggled, walking up, licking the side of my face. I just kept a straight face, even though I wanted him dead. He pursed his red lips at me, tickling under my chin. _"Did my love miss me?"_

"Please let me off of this chair, I have to use the bathroom." I said calmly, only letting some slight kindness in my tone of voice escape my dry vocal chords. The bastard giggled, tickling under my chin even more.

 _"Only if you say 'May I please, Daddy?"_ He said in a purr. There was no way in hell that I was going to say something as ficticious and perverse as that. No way in the NightO'sphere in which the bastard must have came from. I looked at him with a straight annoyed face. _"If you don't, I guess my baby is going to have an accident, huh?"_ His words made no sense to be, but they made me feel so little and weak. What was his deal? First I was his pet, than his 'love' and now his baby? What's next? His 'boo'?!

"... You are not my 'daddy' and I will not call you such. You just want me to call you that so you're sexually satisifed." I growled. "You are a sick bastard, and I don't care what you really want from me, like it or not, I will _NEVER_ love you." I spat, crying slightly. I was sick of this man. I wanted to just break free, and gouge his four eyes out of his head. The sickening bastard. The demon looked shocked at my words. Good. So long as he knew I meant them. He giggled slightly, tilting his head.

 _"You'll never love me...? But why? I'm the only one who's ever cared about you, Gumball."_ He said, placing a hand on my cheek. What in the heck was he talking about? _"All you ever were to anybody was the Prince. Your citizens took you for granted, Fionna simply humored you... She never was your_ friend _she simply felt bad for you... They all did. Nobody had ever truly cared about you, ever... Not even your fucking dearest Marshall Lee."_ Bitterly, he spat. I looked away, mouth a jar. I didn't sob, I didn't whimper, but tears fell from my eyes. What he was saying _had_ to be bullshit... Right?

 _"You try so hard to rule a kingdom, but all your citizens talk about you, gossiping, about how pathetic your situation is. Marshall Lee doesn't miss you, silly. He never did... He's with Fionna now..."_ He laughed, kneeling beside me to match my height on the damn seat. He kissed my cheek, all I could do is stand with an open mouth, shocked.

"You know NOTHING! You don't know me, you don't know anybody else for that matter! You don't know what I feel!" I cried out, lunging toward him in my seat, hand cuffs grinding against it. "... You bastard. You don't really know anything... You don't know who I am, who any of my friends are, and you most CERTAINLY do not know Marshy!" At this, his two left eyes twitched.

 _"...Aah... So, I do not know Marshall Lee Abedeer, huh...? Oh no, I don't know him... I don't know that he dropped out of high school,"_ I remember that now... _"I don't remember that he snuck into band camp with you,"_ I remember that! _"And I don't know that you and him beat up that bully Carman Carmell Apple Jr. In the cafeteria."_

I gasped, averting my eyes from him. Who was this guy? I knew I was onto something. He must have known me and Marshall, some way, some how. But what did we do to him? Was it just me? Was it Marshall Lee? Marshall Lee always did have crazy connections... But, a higher up in the Lich Queen Followers?! How could Marshall explain himself on this one?! What... The Actual... Fuck?! "Listen here, you bastard! I don't know what you want from me, but you let me go right now damn it! You're simply _wasting_ my ti-" I was halted in my speech, by the sound of running fluid... I looked down, as I had seen I had started pissing myself... How great. The Royal Prince, pissing himself like a baby. Of course, Jacx had just laughed at me.

 _"Ahahahahaaa! Let you go?! Why, my baby isn't ready to leave me! He's hardly even potty trained yet!"_ He mocked. Laughed his sweet hearty laugh away, echoing in the room. I couldn't help but cry. I couldn't help but feel defenseless. I felt like an actual baby... It was shameful. Pathetic. I wouldn't even mind being treated like this by Marshy... I just wanted to be let go.

"...Why? Why are you treating me like this?" I sobbed, looking at up at him, eyes covered in tears. He frowned slightly, kneeling infront of me, ignoring the dripping urine.

 _"... I know exactly what you want, my love... I'm simply giving you what you want..."_ He giggled, tickling under my chin. I simply whined, bringing my head forward, begging for him to hold me. I just wanted him to love me now, as I felt like what he had said was true, that nobody else cared but him. I whined so much, I looked so sad. I was begging for my capturers affection, giving in... Because if I kept feeling this emptiness, I'd want nothing more than to die. To end this loneliness, because I didn't want to die alone. I didn't care about his backstory, about how he tied in with anything or anyone anymore.

I looked up, sobbing, pleading for him with my eyes. By the looks of him, he wanted to give me the affection I begged for. He was frowning uncontently, as if contemplating if it would be smart to or not. He tried to say something, but he couldn't get it out. He closed his eyes, and walked out.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, trying to go after him, pulling against the bolted seat, kicking and screaming. I wanted him to love me, to take me off this seat, to caress me and tell me that he loved me, even though everybody else didn't... From what he said... What he said couldn't have been true, couldn't, couldn't, could not be true... People cared. Even if Marshall didn't love me, even though he may have wanted Fionna over me, I know he still cares... I know he's out there, now... He has to be, right?

And look at me now... In the same position I've been in the last two nights. Crying myself to sleep. I had thought over, in the midst of my crying, if anybody had really loved. My biggest fear was always dying alone, and by the looks of it, if I didn't submit to Jacx, that's what would happen...

So it was over... I was Jacxs' now... I know it's sad, but he'll take good care of me... He'll love me... He'll be the dominant male I've clearly longed for my whole life, he'll show me love that my parents and Marshall Lee never wanted to show me... I need him now... Because nobody else cares?...

...

...

...

... _No_.

I was not going to fall for this _facade_. This trick of his. This cruel form of submission. He _wanted_ me to feel this way. He wanted me to submit to his pervers ways, to get my self love off of him, to co-depend on him... To believe nobody else has actually 'ever really loved me'... Well fuck him. Fuck everybody. Fuck the banana guards (who clearly aren't capable of looking for a missing Prince when he's obviously missing). Fuck Fionna. Fuck Cake. Fuck Lordy. Fuck Ice Queen. And for the time being, fuck Marshall Lee. I didn't care anymore about all that. Him and Fionna can be getting married right now, I don't give a damn. Just means he was too pussy to do it when I was around. I didn't deserve this treatment, and I wasn't going to take it, or submit myself to Jacx, the bastard.

I am handsome. I have an amazing ass. I am a _Prince_ for globs sake, and it's time I start loving myself, rather than needing anybody elses love in place of that. Fuck that. Even if I couldn't escape, I would spend every second fighting and arguing and refusing them. But from here on out, I had to play my words smart. Clearly everything I say has some form of power over these people. I was gonna put it to use, and try and break my way out of here. I didn't care if everybody else in the world hated me, I love my damn self, and for reasons those dumbasses are blind for not seeing. I was going to get the hell of this island, go home, and tell those bitches what's what. I wouldn't give up. I wouldn't, wouldn't, wouldn't, would NOT quit...

Right now, my main priority is me getting the hell out of here... No matter what me or Marshall or myself did to Jacx, if anything, to have him doing this to me, I wasn't sorry... The only thing better than getting home now, were to be killing Jacx first, for humiliating me...

 **A/N: And so Gumball has a break through! He's kind of like how I am now! So, what's this whole think with Jacx, Gumball, and Marshall Lee? What's the lore to it all? RnR ya'll! Hoped you loved this one!**


	6. Chapter 6- A Savory Taste Of Freedom

**A/N: Remember when I was afraid that the last chapter would be too short? Pfft, it turned out to be my longest chapter, lol! So guys, I have a bit of a personal matter going on in the 'real world' it's semi boy related, semi family related, so I'm not _entirely_ sure if I can stay on my 3-updates-a-day schedule... OHH NOOOO! What will you all do?! I'm terribly sorry you guys! Lol, anyways, I'm am carrying this story through hell and back, and hell, if it dies, I'm carrying it's dead body too... Welp, without further ado, enjoy this chapter! It's a little bit... Lets say, more active than the last chapters...**

 **Disclaimer: I own myself... I don't need no man! Ooh, and I don't own Adventure Time... I mean, would Pendalton Ward make an account on this site and start writing fanfiction of his own show? (that would actually be dope) Hell, if I owned Adventure Time, it would literally be 'Aventure Time, with Gumball and his sexy boyfriend Marshall Lee' and every episode would either be them fighting, kissing, screwing, or going through adventures!**

 **Professional Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

 **Personal Disclaimer: I sure as hell wish I did...**

Chapter 6- A Savory Taste of Freedom

(Gumball's Point Of View, I mean, who elses..?)

I hadn't slept at all last night. I had no choice but to stay awake and try my best to brake through this part of the chair I'm cuffed on. Call me a lunatic, but I swear up and down that I actually got it a wee bit looser! If I wasn't just thinking too wishfully, than that gave me a chance to finally brake out of this damn chair that I have sweat on, urinated on, and yes shamefully I admit, ejaculated on... But I had to say, it was an elegant chair. I kept moving my legs slightly so that I would always stay awake. I couldn't let myself be still, or I'd surely give into my exaughston... I'm so tired, I'm even forgetting how to spell big words, and that NEVER happens.

I kept tugging hard on the damn chair, until eventually _Crack_. The my cuffed hands were free from the seat! I couldn't believe it! If only I had worked that hard to escape sooner! I slid my hands from underneath my legs, and allowed my self, for the first time in days, to stand up straight. My tiredness faded as I gained my balance on the floor beneath me. I looked back at the seat. It looked the same, except one of the back rest supports (the one I was cuffed on) were slanted, allowing me to have slipped out. Luckily, I had looked around this room to see no indication of cameras. So unless Jacx ass was a master at spying on his prisoners or something, I shouldn't be caught already.

Quietly, I had stepped forward to the staircase out of the room. It was too early in the morning for the two guards to have come checked up on me, so hopefully they wouldn't walk down the hall just to see I have escaped the _glob damn seat_. I walked down quietly, using the left railing to support my self. I had no time to basically ravish myself in the delight of being somewhat free, I had to act fast.

Going down the dark red carpeted gloomy hallway, I quickly made my way down it to a two way intersection. I looked both ways, crossing the street style. I heard noise coming from the right, so I booked it down the left, still, my hands cuffed. I opened a door slightly, hoping not to alert somebody. And damn it, if there were somebody past the door, I would just kick them in the globbin balls. Luckily, it was just a balcony. I slowly stepped out, looking past it. The sun was rising, and the light was like something I hadn't seen in ages... 4 days, give or take. However, my eyes didn't flinch at it's arriving glorious light. I looked past the balcony, to see that I was three stories, close to a gorgeous indoor pool. Their were tables and tanning seats planted around the pools patio, and lovely looking planted flowers and bushes. Oddly enough, down a sandy trail from the pool, there was an altar...

I sighed. No way I was just going to jump down! I mean, what would I do than? It would be too reckless... And unlike somebody I know (I will not say his- or her name.) I don't make reckless decisions that screw me over eventually. I saw there was a second story diagonal roof to the right. It would take awhile, but I could possibly jump on their, slide down, and land on one of the tables... Maybe, If I didn't make too much noise. I decided against it, and went back inside, hoping to find another way.

Back in the hallways, I had looked down a hall to see so many doors... How would I begin to look in them?! I had no clue what layed behind them... Perhaps other guards, who knew?

"I jus' 'on't say why he insi' on 'oin off to da' trasparant 'oy!" I heard a familiar sharp annoying voice coming from down the other hall... Uh oh. The guards were strolling down. I couldn't go back to the seat, or they'd see my! I had to move forward.

Scaredly, I tried every door down the hallway. All of them were locked! And I couldn't pick any of them on my person, especially with my cuffed hands. Luckily, one door happened to be unlocked. I quickly made my way in, and shut the door abruptly. I quickly regretted making so much noise by doing it, cursing myself.

"Shit!" I said aloud, and than smacked my forehead for _that_. I turned around, as my eyes had grew wide. It was an office of sorts..? The most notable part of the room, however... Was a wall full of pictures of familiar faces... Including, me, Marshall Lee, Ms. Abedeer, three ghosts, a few demon guys, and Jacx? Well... A different looking version of Jacx. I walked up, jaw dropped at the jaw dropping sight of the 'shrine' perhaps you could call it. Their were pictures of me pinned,with hearts adorning them. X's over Marshall Lee's face. The other demons looked too young for me to assume either of them were either of Jacx guards, but that was my assumption.

And Jacx, himself. At least, I assumed it was Jacx. His hair was much longer, and he was even thinner... Slightly less built, with acne over his face. He looked, well, like a cute teenaged boy. Who was he though?! What the hell was he doing?! Not to mention, why. I'd have to think later, I wanna see what else I could find. I looked over to look at the desk. I opened some drawers, to see what I could find. I scurried through some files that I wished I could have time to look through, but I was looking for something else. A weapon, keys, a map, something that was 'in your face irony' or something... Well, needless to say, that's what I got.

"Oh my glob..." I slowly picked up what I saw. A black switch blade, that had small red writing on the edge of it... Even touching it felt familiar... I know this switch blade. I remember it, not like it was yesterday, but maybe the like it was the other day...

I _r_ e _m_ e _m_ b _er..._

* * *

 _Gumball giggled, pulling on his v-neck in NightO'sphereic heat. He giggled again, looking around, sitting against a crimson red tree, next to a messy haired Marshall Lee. Gumball laughed, and Marshall had finally gotten curious._

 _"What's so funny b-t-bubbz?" He asked, tilting his head, setting down his axe guitar._

 _"I'm just... Glob, my parents must really be such fools to not know I go to school here!" Gumball laughed, throwing his head back._

 _"Don't they think you go to some private place to learn stuff? Good glob, I'd gouge out my eyes..." Marshall Lee laughed, going back to strumming._

 _"... I just really can't wait for Homecoming! It's gonna be so cool! I mean, I'm one week into school, and already I've got so many friends!" Gumball giggled naively. Marshall Lee blinked twice, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Gumbutt, people that call you 'faggit' are NOT your friends." Marshall assured Gumball, not too upset. Gumball blinked, and frowned slightly._

 _"Oh... Yeaaaah." Gumball sighed, averting his eyes. Marshall and Gumball were quiet for a minute or two, until Marshall Lee sighed._

 _"Look, bro... I want you to have this." Marshall Lee said, pulling out a black switchblade from his pocket. Gumball scaredily gasped, quivering slightly._

 _"Ma-Marshall, that's a kn-knife!" Gumball whimpered. Marshall Lee laughed, blushing slightly... At how... Cute Gumball was._

 _"Don't be chump! Just... Take it... I want you to have it, just in case some guys try and like, fight you or something... And I'm not there..." He explained, looking away._

 _Gumball looked at Marshall. Marshall Lee at that moment had shown so much concern for Gumball like he had never heard before. Sure, he would be privately escorted with high level guards to cross the street, but this was different... And less unnecessary. Gumball scooched back closer to Marshall._

 _"Marshall Lee... Thank you, so much... But..." Gumball blushed slightly, putting his hand on Marshalls, pushing it back to Marshalls pocket gently. "I don't need it... Because, well... I'm always going to be around you..." Gumball laughed. Marshall Lee stayed straight faced for a minute, before laughing._

 _"... Gumball, you're a riot... You know that?" He said, laying back, arms behind his head._

 _"Yeah, and you're a strike..." Gumball retorted, Marshall Lee clenching his stomach in response, laughing. Gumball joined in laughter as well..._

 _"Hahaa, o_ h _lord Gu_ mb _utt..." ..._

 _._.. _._..

 _"Heheheh," Ma_ rs _hall Lee chuckled, un but_ toni _ng his shirt, slipping it off, revealing his chiseled muscly chest, as he leaned toward Gumball. "Speaking of your butt Gummy, take off those je_ a _ns bro, I'm gonna fill that ass of yours up~" Marshall Lee cackled evily, placing himself over_ Gum _balls squirming body, each of his h_ an _ds on one side of Gumballs sh_ oul _ders. "Plus, isn't it un_ com _fortable to wear those ti_ gh _t things w_ he _n you've g_ ot a _hard on~?" Gumb_ all in _stantly went to su_ cki _ng on Ma_ rsh _all Lee's neck._

 _"O_ oh y _es Ma_ rsh _y, my a_ ss _is_ yo _u_ r _s~ I w_ an _t you t_ o _fill_ me u _p wi_ th _y_ o _u so v_ er _y_ lar _ge di-_

* * *

"GYAAAAH!" I HAVE TO STOP DOING THAT! Okay, okay, disclaimer, that last part did not actually happen! I've got to stop this romantic fantasy with Marshall Lee... Good grief! I wiped the pink locks of hair off of my forehead, and sighed, sitting down on the office seat. This switchblade was legit though.

Marshall Lee had kept it since that day, but always kept it on him, just in case... I do remember that now. But how did Jacx have it? This was all so hard to comprehend... I couldn't believe this, not in the slightest. I put it in my sweat pant pocket... Maybe I could use it later.

I didn't understand anything, except that I needed to escape from this place. No matter what it took. It seemed killing may be a neccesity, but is killing somebody here really even a murder? How would I live with myself? In fact, how would I even get home? What was I going to do... I couldn't stay, even if I was treated like a queen by Jacx... He wasn't Mar-damn it, stop it Gumball. Stop it. I couldn't keep getting distracted by Marshall Lee... I was so pathetic for him, such a fool. To think my first night here, I thought of how much I 'hated' him. And just now, I imagined him penetrating my prostate... Squirming under him... Being his one and only man he'd ever sleep with, being filled by his seaman, claimed by him, loved by him... I couldn't help myself.

I gripped the desk seat eagerly, closing my eyes, leaning my head back... Imagining what I wanted so badly to happen.

 _"Oooh, Gumball, your ass is so sweet..." He said, licking from my arse up my back with his vampiric forked tounge. I moaned at the delightful sensation, squirming at his-_

Stop. It. Bubba. Stop it. _Please stop it, control yourself, because I am about to cry._ How fucking stupid was I to have messed up _whatever_ we had... Did I mess it up? I must have, whatever we were, best friends, lovers, I couldn't remember... I flatter myself to say lovers. Like he would... Or like I would, even... Why? Were they memories, were they dreams, the actual dreams I mean... And why didn't it last? Did we really forget? I know I did... But couldn't he have been mature enough to talk to me? Why put on a facade of... Hating me...

Why did he do everything he had done recently... Excluding me... The ridicule, the _shit talking_... And why can't I remember Jacx... If I'm even supposed to... Who knew... I didn't, as much as I did. I stood up, looking out the window, towards the horizon... I needed to get back home, and make things right...

Clearly, whatever I was brought here for was Jacx motive. Nothing about the Lich Queen... And still, I wasn't going to submit to him. But I had already broken out of the seat... It seemed like the first chess piece has been moved. Luckily with the periodic table of elements, I knew the perfect strategy! Regardless... There was no turning back now...

 **A/N: Dammmmmmn! Loved this chapter! Things are spicing up~ What'd you guys think? Lol I hope this chapter didn't come off rushed. It's the one I've actually put the most work in, I think. I'm gonna start being more detailed or maybe just plain more interesting~ Till than guys~**


	7. Chapter 7- Break Free

**A/N: 2 IN THE MORNING CHAPTERRRRR! This chapter was just too sweet to NOT write! If you thought Chapter 6 was good, or if Chapter 5 was cool... You get the point. Not to mention, the guy you all know and love is in this chapter~ You already know who it is! He's making a special cameo just for you guys! Speak of the Vampire...**

 **Marshall Lee (Disclaimer): Randy doesn't own me... Nobody owns me... But I own something ;) (pulls up leash)**

 **Me: Ooooh, is it gumball w**

 **Marshall Lee:... (picks up puppy) N-no... What is wrong with you?! Do you get a KICK out of me doing creepy master stuff to Gumbutt?**

 **Me:... We both do...**

 **Marshall Lee: you and ME do?!**

 **Me: No, I meant Gum... Look, just read!**

 **Marshall Lee: But, don't you need like a professional disclaimer before you start a chapter?**

 **Me: Since when did YOU become uptight?!**

 **Marshall Lee: Pfft, not my fault you right characters out of charater... (rolls eyes)**

 **Me: Okay, FIRST of all, it's 'OOC', there's an abreviation for it FIRST OF ALL!... SECOND OF ALL, I do not write people out of character! Hurumph...**

Chapter 7- Break Free

(Gumball's Point Of View... Oh yes, complain, it's so typical, isn't it? Oooh yes, of couuuuurse, shut up and read!)

I looked away from the window, hoping to find anything else that'd give me some answers about this Jacx douche... But I didn't expect to see what I had saw on the desk. A Home Phone... An actual Home Phone, working and everything, how did I not notice this before?!

I could've called for help! Give out an alert to the banana guards, call Fionna for help, anything! This could be my ticket off this damn island. I quickly made my way around the desk to it, and picked it up with my left cuffed hand (remember, still hand cuffed). Full bars. I was just about to start dialing, but than... Glob damn it... Who could I call?! I suck at remembering numbers! Suck at it! I can't even remember my own! Out of all things I intellectually succeeded in, remembering phone numbers was my weak point... I mean, that's what contact names are for! So I could just scroll to their names, and press 'Call'... But, I suppose everybody else doesn't have that kind of phone...

So basically, there was a phone in front of me, and I had no number to ca- Wait... I did remember a number... We even made a song about the damn number, I could never forget it... But, no... There was no way I could call, surprise surprise, Marshall Lee! Absolutely NOT! This was urgent, there had to be some other number I knew. For all I knew, Jacx might just have a contact list of numbers of everybody I knew, beings he's such a dedicated stalker. I could possibly alert Fionna.

Damn it, there was no other choice... I gulped. What would I say? I brushed my hair back, hoping I didn't look too off putting... What the hell Bubba, you're CALLING the damn man, not meeting up with him PERSONALLY! I just couldn't understand this crazy position... I had been missing for four days now, clearly everybody's must've heard, so all I had to say was 'I'm trapped on an Island by this demon named Jacx, look in the Kitchen for clues' etc... Oh god, I'd sound so dumb... Did he even know that I was missing? Wait, was he even home right now?! It was sunny outside, he must've been in his house... Please Glob, have him be there...

I gulped, my lips quivering. I felt bursting into tears at the thought of Marshall Lee coming to rescue me from this damn island, beating the shit out of Jacx. He was the antagonist to this whole damn affair, and I've seen his face the least!... LIKE ELSA, FROM FROZEN! So who am I... Anna? Is Marshall Lee Kristoff? And was it appropriate to relate this to Frozen? Is Frozen even relevant anymore, is it even still amazeballs?... Pfft, damn right it still was. I could go for watching Frozen right now, actually... Damn it, now I really wanted to watch Frozen.

You know, the first thing I'm doing when I'm settled down at home is watching Frozen. I simply must, it is established.

Back to the matter at hand, I had to call Marshall Lee. Typing in his phone number slowly, (I had to go slow, it was so weird being handcuffed doing all this) I couldn't help but recite the song he had always sung to me to remember it... When I typed in the whole number, I absent mindedly pressed send, as it was now dialing.

 _...Beeeep..._

 _...Beeeep..._

My heart skipped a beat at the first beep, just waiting, praying, begging somebody picked up.

 _...Beeeep..._

 _...Bee-_

 _"...Hello, whassup?"_

O-oh my- It... It was... It was _Marshall Lee's voice._ His voice, so... So... It was the most precious captivating thing I could ever hear right now. I sobbed slightly just at the sound of it.

 _"... Uuuuugh, hello?... Who's this... Is this another prank? Fionna, this is the fifth time today, c'mon now..."_

I moved my mouth, but the words wouldn't come out, it was like I was winded, speechless, I couldn't talk... Sweat dropped down my quivering neck, as I finally uttered,

"... M- _Marshy_...?" I said, sobbing right afterwards, clenching both of my eyes to stop the uncontrolable pathetic tears that streamed down my face.

 _"...What? Wait, hold up, who is this?"_

I was just about to cry, shout, scream, cry, sob, yell, whine, beg, and plead for his help, request HIM to save me- But of course...

As I was just about to say something, I heard steps coming towards the office door. With a wince, I quickly ran to lock the office door, something I wished I had done before when I first came into the room. Again, things were different being handcuffed, not being as accesable as usual. I sighed in relief, quickly bringing the phone back to my ear.

"Marshall Lee, it's Gumball! You need to sa-" DAMN IT! He had already fucking hung up. "FUCK YOU MARSHALL!" I yelled in anger, throwing the home phone to the office floor. Now I remember why it was so easy to hate him again. The phone busted as it hit the floor, the batteries flying around. Shit, what did I do?!

"B-boss? Is 'at ya' in ther'?" SHIT, WHAT DID I DO?! I clumsily ran to go pick up the phone and its scattered batteries, but I had slipped and rolled over the desk, hitting my head on the seat as I hit the floor... Damn it. I felt dizzy, but it was all non void when I caught sound of the office door knob jiggling. This could not be happening to me right. I recovered from the fall, and picked up the now busted phone. Damn my impulsive act, I was just angry! Why would somebody just HANG UP like that?! Hopefully, it still worked. I scuffled around the room in search of the scattered batteries. Checking under all the cabinetes, and even the creepy shrine table, I found one in the process. I know the other one was somewh- _the desk._ I quickly crawled under the desk... Just in time to hear the door get busted open!

"Boss?!" The short dirty guard shouted, looking left and right. I remembered that ridiculous accent anywhere. Luckily, and thank glob, I was hidden under the desk. I covered my mouth, not uttering a sound. I heard footsteps, toward the desk, my hiding place.

One...

Two...

He was right next to the desk. Please, please don't conveniently check under the desk. Luckily, he walked over to the window.

"Hrmmmm, must 'ave been aye bird, or 'ummin." The shorty said, big feet visible to my twitching eyes. Maybe I could use the switchblade, stab his achilles, and be done with him... But I did NOT want to kill anybody. But wasn't it appropriate at the time?! I could be done with him, right now... No, I couldn't live with myself if I killed somebody.

He closed the window, and when he was just about to leave, he had dropped a pen... A FUCKING PEN?! WHY WAS HE EVEN HOLDING THE PEN ON HIM AT THE TIME?! HE WAS CLOSING A DAMN WINDOW! I was schlorped. Absolutely flushed. I was certainly in trouble. I shivered, as he reached for his. I put my knees to my chest, getting ready for the worst. He reached down, his distasteful face visible to me. His right side, three moles on that side he had. I was bored, so I studied both sides of his face out of boredom. Tell me about it. He grasped the pen...

... Stood there...

... And than looked to the side, right at me.

Acting on impulse, having my left leg already cocked back, I had jammed my left foot into the side of his face. Surprisingly, it had launched the short man toward the wall, as he had his head slammed against it. Evidently, I kicked him so much unexpected power, he bounced against the wall and had flew over the desk, due to tripping over the batterie that I had yet to grab... Oh my. He was knocked out almost instantly. I let out a sigh of relief. I grabbed the second battery, stuck it in the home phone, and it turned back on. Phew. One problem solved. But, I had to get out of this room as soon as possible, I just couldn't get caught.

I quickly ran out of the office (closing the office door in the process) and went into the first room I could, in sake of hiding. It wasn't a locked door like before, so that was a relief. It was dark, and I couldn't... Well, see, it was dark. I tried reaching around, but it was hard. Damn these handcuffs! I'm glad I've been able to do as much as I have. I found a switched, and swiped it on, revealing a bedroom.

And good glob, was the bedroom gorgeous! It was a bright light red theme, with a white trim. The floor was classy oak wood, the walls painted, and the room fully equip't with fabulous furniture! The bed was a queen, with lovely pink sheets. There was a gorgeous sit-down vanity, with many perfumes and brushes. The room was exquisiute. Absolutely stunning! But there was no time to waste. I opened the nearest, other, door in the room, hoping it was a way out... Welp, it wasn't, but it was the next best thing! It was a walk in closet~ Full of glorious clothes and outfits!

Wait... This gave me an idea. If I were to try and escape from this island, I would need some kind of all purpose suit. A wet suit, perhaps. So I searched for just that. Although I'd love to wander the woods and escape via boat in a glorious ensomble such as one of these, I needed to wear something 'smarter' than nothing. More versatile. I coursed my two hand cuffed hands against the amazing fabrics. Wearing something besides these these cum and piss stained sweat pants... Ughck.

And than I found it. A purple 'combat' looking suit. It had protective knee guards, elbow guards, and a hard fabric over the chest to act as a chest guard. Why was it convienently even in here? Heck, I wasn't one to complain. Grabbing that, and a- Oooh!

There's even PINK underwear in here?! Whatever guard lived in this room, I sure wish he was assigned to have watched me rather than pervy tall guy or knock-out prone shorty, me and him would've gotten along very well! Or, than again, it was most likely a girl. Anyways, sure hope she or he wouldn't mind me borrowing these from her. Wasting no time, I checked out of the bedroom door. Good, nobody was in sight. I quickly made my way around the hall, back to the balcony.

I double handedly (again, handcuffed) threw the set of clothes onto the diagonal roof to the right of the balcony. Just as I thought. It had slid off, and landed directly on the table far below, nice and neatly. With just enough force, I tossed the phone and the switch blade onto the same diagonal roof. Luckily, neither broke or got affected much. I felt uneasy temporarily leaving the switchblade, but it wouldn't matter for long. They slid down the roof, safely onto the outfit. Phew. Lucky, lucky me. I smirked, but my happiness ended at the sound of footsteps.

I quickly ran my way back down the hall from the balcony, all the way up the stairs back to the room I've grown to call 'My Room'. 4 whole shitty days in the beaute. The seat was still there, in all its pissed-on glory. Ya know what, I don't feel embarrassed, I just came up with a boss plan, so I'm proud of myself. Hearing the footsteps were lighter, I assumed they belonged to Rolph, the tall flirty one.

Wanting to act as if nothing happened, I sat back down on the infamous bolted chair, and made it _look_ like I was still trapped. Pfft. I sighed, getting ready to act convincing. Reminded me of when I took acting in High School... Me and Marshall Lee signed up together, only because I dragged him into it...

Up from the stairs came Rolph, his iffy, almost lingering eyes on me, averting time to time. He giggled shyly, blushing as he approached 'trapped' 'princy' as he's come to know, and sadly, love. He twidled with his fingers as if he had a school-girl crush on me. As he got closer, I averted my eyes. In the process, I spotted Marshall Lee's shirt that Jacx threw to the side like a bastard. No way I was leaving without it.

"Heh, heh... Sorry for the wait Princey, me and Yuri were stuck covering some stuff for the boss... Umm, he's out doing something, he'll be back in a few days, don't worry, heh, heh..." Okay, FIRST of all... The other guards name was 'Yuri'? Like... That didn't really settle with me well... It sounded ironic to me... It sounds like the OPPOSITE of something I'd agree with... Like, if I could just maybe change the two middle littles of the name, I think I'd be comfortable with it... Maybe even more than comfortable? Like, maybe to... Maybe 'ao' in between would be between 'Y' and 'i' because 'Yuri' just... It sounded gross, if you ask me.

I flipped my hair side to side, before looking up at him, my chin pointed down, batting my lashes. "Hi, Rolphie." I said in my most flirtatious voice I could play. "It's okay... I'm glad you're here now." I giggled. Ooh, shoot me. Rolph giggled, blushing. Ya' know, I kinda felt bad for him. He works for Jacx, a perverted barbarian prick who over sexualizes me constantly, and claims I am his, when Rolph here has to live with that happening, and feels as if he can't really have me, that he can't be in love... Or, so I assumed.

I think I knew a thing about liking a guy who you doubted liking you back... That's why I felt bad for doing what I was about to do. "C'mere Rolphie." I purred to him. He blushed furiously as he nervously stepped towards me even more so. He played with his fingers, averting his green eyes.

"Y-yeah, P-pr-p-princey?" He gagged, uneasy, shy, anxious. I felt bad for doing this to him, I really did.

"... Take off my pants, Rolphie." I giggled... Poor guy.

"...O-oo-okay, P-princey!" He shivered, smiling, slowly reaching for my sweat pant waistband. I cringed, I really did not want to do this. He slowly took off my pants for me (which I wanted), basically drooling. The only other liquid that couldn't yet stain those damn pants. I batted my lashes.

"... Now, take off my underwear, Rolphie." I said calmly, purring slightly. Rolphie giggled, clapping up and down, excited to see me naked. Good lord, I felt awful.

"Yes baby~!" He giggled, his eyes now visible hearts. He (much to my disliking) slowly pulled off my underwear from off my legs, squealing in delight louder by every inch my poor tarnished pair of underwear was off of my legs. He squealed when they were completely off... Goodness, he's more homosexual than me. I smirked, standing up straight, from the chair. His eyes just followed my dangling member, of course. However, he was knocked out cold after I cocked both hands back, and wrist whacked him across his face, as he had fallen straight down to the floor. Poor Rolphie.

Acting quickly, I rushed for Rolphies pockets, my hands outstretching for them. But, as I reached, I noticed one of my handcuffs had busted off when I hit Rolph! PERFECT! Wish that'd happen earlier. I only tried to knock Rolph out could to search him for keys to get these annoying ass things off. I shook my hands more, as they loosened on me. I was safe now... Or, maybe not. I looked down at Rolph, and he was still concious, stirring his body to get up. I had to get out of here! I ran as fast as I could, knowing the fatigue would soon pay off. I swiped Marshall Lee's shirt from the floor, and booked it down the staircase. As I ran, I toyed with my handcuffs until finally, one had fallen off of my wrist, dangling from my right wrist. I than was able to slip both of my arms through Marshall Lee's shirt, feeling the _comfortable sweatyness_ of Marshall Leeeee... Or, what I pretended to be Marshall Lee.

"AYE! AYE PRINCEY BOY!" Yelled the short one, 'Yuri'. I turned around, to see him down the hall shouting at me. I looked up further to see Rolph holding his red cheek, walking wearily down the staircase in pain. Regardless, I smiled at both of them, saluting them goodbye.

"Kiss my bare ass, boys~" I laughed, looking forward to my escape. I threw the balcony double doors open, and with the momentum of my sprinting, I had dived over the railing. It was exhilerating. Something I had never done before. I risk I had never ever taken, and it gave me such a rush. Running, bare ass naked, jumping three stories into a pool... I had finally decided to break free from here, because it was so easy in the first place.

No, it really was, I had decided to try and break free from that chair, hours later, bamn.

I clapped my hands together and swan dived downwards, nearing the glorious clear water of the pool, and _SPLASH._ As I dived into the deep end of the gloriously cool watered pooled, I rubbed my body all around, cleaning myself of the sweat, the piss and yes, the seamen on my body. I felt invigorated, ironically, by a substance I hated coming in contact with all together before. I shook my head so my hair could flow in the refreshing water, swimming forward. And when I finally decided that I was clean enough to my liking, I swam up to the surface. "Pfffft!" I spat as I had exited the pool waves, making my way to the inground pool stairs. I ran up, looking up the balcony to see if they had looked out for me. Nope. Perfect. I ran toward the table my belongings had landed on, and shook myself off before beginning to dress.

Firstly, I slipped on my PINK underwear (It was a red cheeky pair!)

Secondly, I quickly slipped on my wet suit over Marshall Lee's shirt, no time to waste because I'm sure the guards were on there way. I managed to slip it on in less than a measly minute. I quickly stretched, to adjust to the feeling of the wet suit. It was smarter than normal clothes, for sure.

Than, I took Marshall Lee's switchblade, took the home phone, and made my way the hell out of this place. At least, out of this backyard. I ran down the patio, past the altar, avoiding outside guards (I knew there were more guards in this place) and took a rest under a gazebo, safe.

I was panting, feeling so many mixed emotions. I was finally in some different clothes, (good looking and functional, for that matter) I had a phone on me, a switchblade (I know, it was hardly a damn thing, but it had value to me, okay?) and I still had Marshall Lee's amazing shirt. I pressed against the floor with my wet suit boots. The wet suit was basically a onesie, but it was no childs clothing. As far as I knew, that could have been Jacx room, and this was a sex suit. Welp, beggers can't be choosers. Now, all I had to do was call for help, make my way through the forest and to the beach to get saved.

Home was a taste away from me.

I decided, since I was under the radar of guards, to call Marshall Lee one more time. The battery of the home phone was one bar. Figured. Home phones always needed constant charging. So without wasting anymore time, I dialed his number in, yes, reciting the song.

 _"...Hello? Mr. Abedeers residence... Hahahahaa!"_ I heard. Phew. A voice that wasn't Marshall Lee's, but it was still somebody.

"Hello? Yes, this is Prince Gumball, of the Candy Kingdom." I explained, covering my other ear so I could soley hear what the other person on the line was. "I've been captured and held hostage on an island! I've been missing for three days, trapped! The mansion has a giant mansion in the middle, and is surrounded by forest!" I explained. All I heard was slight static on the other side, waiting for a damn response.

 _"...nothin... jus wait..."_ Is all I could hear on the other end. "Could you please put Marshall Lee on the phone, please?" I cried, my patience was running thin. This was no time for rigamarool like this. This was serious, life or death stuff. "... Hello?!" I was about to hang up on this bitch myself.

 _"... Ooh, I'm sorry."_ This time I heard the voice more clearly, this time. _"Yeah, he said he doesn't wanna talk to you. He doesn't care about you, and you, ugggghhhh... You waste his time, and stuff. That you're really annoying... He wanted me to tell you to 'eff off fag' but, ugh... That would be mean for me to say... Ummm, ugh... Yeah, I'm sorry man..."_ And than, beep, hang up...

I feel onto my knees right than and there... This was all just a bad dream, that I had to wake up from. A nightmare. There was no way what was just said was true... No way... Marshall Lee loved me, didn't he? He's always loved me...

Oh my glob, I was such a fool... Jacx was right... He was right, and he DID do all of this for a reason... I cried in my hands at the terrible realization. I hated life like this, because now I knew I was going to die... Alone... Just like I had feared, a fear clearly, nobody else shared...

It's confirmed, I am useless... What now...?

Give up... Go to the guards, turn myself in, and wait for Jacx to come back... All I am is just a useless faggit that nobody cared about... That's all I'm capable of... That was all anybody had ever thought of me... And what Marshall told to tell his friend proved it... It was offical. Me and Marshall Lee were never going to be together, never both in love, never loving each other... We would never be together like I had longed... Myabe the dreams were just what I had said this whole time... Wishful thinking.

I mean, why would Marshall Lee ever like me... Why would anybody ever like me... He's probably with Fionna right now, partying, having some other person pick up the phone for him... Because I just wasn't worth it, not even at this time...

And here, I had thought that I had broken free...

 **A/N: BOOOOOOM! ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED, NEXT CHAPTER! And btw, I lied! Marshall Lee is going to be in the NEXT CHAPTER INSTEAAAAAD~**

 **Gumball: Wh-what? Awww... I missed him.**

 **Me: Just wait to see chapter 8 everybody! It's allllll Marshall Lee in that one! How ya'll like the story so farrrrrrr? RnR! Seeya next time on I (Don't) Need A Hero**


End file.
